1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing the same, circuit substrates and electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes semiconductor devices provided in a three-dimensional mounting configuration. Electrodes can be formed in semiconductor substrates to enable the three-dimensional mounting. In order to stack a plurality of semiconductor substrates in layers, electrodes on each of the semiconductor substrates are preferably formed into shapes that are suitable for electrical connections. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2001-135780 discloses a related art method and apparatus.